


8/13

by pixelizedRifles



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuRoku - Freeform, AkuRoku Day, Emotions, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Inner Dialogue, Lea being cute, M/M, One Shot, somebody feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelizedRifles/pseuds/pixelizedRifles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt warm, tingly, as he held his friends in his mind, seeing them in all their glory beside him, where they belonged.</p><p> </p><p> When he blinked, they were gone.</p><p>---<br/>Happy Akuroku Day!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	8/13

It was hardly an obligation as much as it was pure instinct;  a drawing feeling that nibbled at Lea's insides until he found himself in the familiar tram center of Twilight Town.

  
It's been six long years since he woke up again, and long gone were any ridiculous jokes he made about hearts and tattoos.  As much as he hated to admit it, he was seriously starting to get old.

  
Well, atleast he was still hot.

  
It felt like decades;  the last time he was in another world.  The battle for peace had been won, and the order of the worlds were finally restored.

  Unfortunately, that meant that they were finally, truly, unconnected with one another, making interworld travel a meaningless effort.

  
Twilight town-- a world made purely out of digital data-- he supposed, was different.  How, he wasn't too sure.  But after coming here year after year, it's become obvious that anyone who wanted to come and go could do so to their hearts so desired.

  
With the whole battle against light and dark thing going on, there wasn't much time to celebrate the regaining of his heart.  But with the final fall of Xehanort and the newly found order restored to the worlds, Lea remembered some of the many pleasures that one with a heart could indulge in.

  
Birthdays were definitely something that slipped his mind, only to be remembered when a few of his friends threw him a surprise party. Despite his age, Lea would never truly have enough of birthday cake. Though he supposed that was just the mass loss of his childhood years kicking in.

  
Radiant Garden, his childhood home, was truly something to be appreciated as well.  Though he never really appreciated it as a kid, it was a truly beautiful world.  The people there were truly the purest of heart, and gave everything they had to offer for the happiness and balance of their world.

  
Contentness. Emotion, to nobodies atleast, was said to be something that they'd never know, or truly be able to comprehend. But Axel had felt plenty of emotion, from Lea's perspective. Anger, betrayal, loneliness. Though most of them were generally negative, there was emotion that Lea couldn't quite explain with words.

  
Friends.  He's only ever had three people that he'd consider his true friends, and all of them were long gone.  Yes, the people at Radiant Garden were wonderful, and some might even say that he and Aqua were a little too close, but his morals stayed the same.  Isa, his very first friend, was lost to the darkness.  Xion, the puppet whom he had come to befriend along the way, held a special place in his heart, as if she were his own flesh and blood.  
And then there was Roxas.

  
Shoving his hands in his pockets after a bit of nostalgic thoughts, Lea shuffled over to the ice cream bar, and coughed up the munny to the cashier without even thinking. He smiled when, in return, she handed him three blue bars of the most wonderful treat in the world.

  
Old habits died hard, he figured.

  
He made his way up the familiar cobblestone road, passing through the sandlot and back alleys with a small smile.  He had so many memories his organization days, what with the curiosity of the two newest members who he had shared so many laughs with.

  
Those two, in his perspective, had deserved so much more.  They, who didn't understand the evils of the world, but were practically swarmed in it until the very last moments of their lives, when it consumed them.  
Xion, who was the puppet in a scheme to fill the greed held in the hearts they'd never have.

  
Roxas, who was kept as a pig to be slaughtered until his somebody-- somebody considered much more important than he would ever be-- was ready to wake up.

  
As he took the final few steps up the clock tower, Lea felt two different forms of pity swarm over him.  Not to be mistaken for neglection, Xion truly held an unmistakable  place in his heart. But Roxas...

  
Even though he was now fully complete with both his heart and world back, he only ever felt truly complete when Roxas was by his side.

  
He sat down on the edge of the tower-- a little more to the right than in the center, and bit down into his ice cream.

  
It was hardly an obligation as much as it was pure instinct;  a drawing feeling that nibbled at Lea's insides until he found himself sitting alone at the clock tower with two ice creams too many.

  
It's been six long years since he's seen his true friends  As much as he hated to admit it, he was seriously starting to get tired of being alone.

  
Year after year he would do this, buying more ice cream than necessary and watching the sunset go down in the hopes that somebody, anybody, would come and keep him some company.

Sadly, that was wishful thinking.

  
Still, there was a hope that brimmed inside of him that this little tradition of his wasn't all for nothing.

  
It wasn't something that he had ever really planned on doing;  it was a decision his heart had made for him without any consulting.

  
And so, on the thirteenth of the eight month every year would Axel sit alone and watch the sunset in memories of his friend, and the person he had come to love, even without a heart.

  
True, they would never experience the joys of truly living. No waking up early for school,  getting summer jobs, or growing old with the person they grew to love.

  
Besides their names, and what they'd shown of themselves in the organization days, there are some things that Lea would never know about them. 

  
He'd never know their favorite color, or their perspectives on life. He'd never get to be there for them after their first hangover, or cheer for them when they finally complete school. Hell, he'd never even know their birthdays.

  
Which is why, he figured, he'd just make one for them.

  
"Happy birthday kiddo," Lea said mirthfully, imagining a smiling Xion take her ice cream with a prideful smirk.

  
"Happy birthday...Roxas.." He mumbled as a tear ran down his cheek, the Roxas in his mind sending him that same dazzling smile and resting his hand on the redheads in a sense of reassurement.

  
He felt warm, tingly, as he held his friends in his mind, seeing them in all their glory beside him, where they belonged.

  
When he blinked, they were gone.

  
As more tears rolled down his cheeks, Lea found himself smiling off into the sunset.

  
"Hey Roxas, betcha don't know why the sunset's red," he whispered, and closed his eyes.

And in his memories, he felt complete


End file.
